


Like Father, Like Daughter

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Lucifer x Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	Like Father, Like Daughter

You’d been in love with Lucifer for seven years, with him for six, married for two. Together, you had a five year old little girl, Victoria. She took mostly after her father. Most days, you loved it. Her facial expressions could mimic his perfectly, she had his lovely eyes, and she had an imagination that could put JK Rowling to shame. On the other hand, she also happened to inherit his temper, his attitude when he didn’t get his way….and his powers. He’d done well teaching her how to control them. It wasn’t like you could help. He was a stay at home dad, and did a damn good job. While you were at work, he did the household stuff, did the homework, and dealt with the school.

Until today.

Today you had been called out of a meeting, which _thankfully_ wasn’t all that important, to say that you were needed at home. An emergency you were told, and your husband wouldn’t say what.

Your mind went to the worst place. Was Tori okay? Did something catch on fire? Normal people would be worried. You? You were down right terrified. There were still some hunters that wanted his head on a silver platter. Despite the fact that he’d been living as a normal man for years now, they were still convinced he was pure evil. It made your blood boil. Add on to that that you had a five year old moni-Lucifer at home basically, and it was never far from your mind.

Traffic wasn’t too bad, thankfully. Most people were still at work. Twenty minutes later, you parked in front of your house. Not bothering with your briefcase, you grabbed your purse and ran inside.

“What did his face look like?” You heard your husband ask, amusement in his voice.

Next, there was a small giggle that you knew meant Tori was up to something. “It was so _funny_ , Daddy! He got so scared. His eyes got really wide and he _screamed_.” That made you wonder what the hell was going on. You followed their voices to the living room. Setting down your things, you looked between the two. “Hi, mommy!” She squealed, jumping up to hug you.

You scooped her up into a big hug, settling her on your hip after. “So. Mind telling me what’s going on?” You looked at Lucifer. His face looked like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “ _Lucifer_ ….” Your tone was warning. “I got pulled out of a meeting to be told there was a family emergency, race home, and now I’m hearing about someone screaming. I _highly_ suggest that someone start talking.”

Tori and her father exchanged a look. “It turns out that Tori _may_ have used her powers at school…” He muttered.

“I’m sorry, _what_? I could have sworn that you said she used her powers at school!”

“Yeah. That kid, Robby? _Apparently_ , he was being mean to her and Jessica. Tori thought it would be a good idea to kind of…lift him up, swing him upside down, and then hang him from the playground equipment.” He explained, rubbing the back of his head.

You blinked, looking over to your daughter. She looked like she was trying to be all innocent. You knew better. “ _Victoria Annabelle_!” You put her down. “Why would you do something like that?” Turning to Lucifer, you put your hands on your hips. “And _you_!!! Don’t encourage her to do things like that.”

He put his hands up. “The little cretin deserved it.” Lucifer defended himself.

Sighing, you just hoped that this didn’t lead to some type of inquiry into Tori. “Did they say anything about her powers?” You asked, hopefully.

Lucifer shook his head. “They think that she managed to lift him.” He laughed, earning a glare. “No one but Robby and Jessica saw it. You know Jessica won’t say anything, and who’d believe the class jerk?”

“That’s _not_ the point. You know we have to be careful.” You told him. “There are already hunters who want you dead. Who knows what they would do if they found out she was using her powers against kids at school?” Apparently, he hadn’t thought of that. His face fell, becoming serious. Tori looked like she may cry. “I’m glad she didn’t get seen today, but that’s not always going to be the case.” You sat next to your husband. He put his arm around you, pulling you close.

Tori got down, sitting on the floor by you. She looked at Lucifer, waiting to see what he would say. He winked at her, earning a grin. “Guess I have to work harder to make it less obvious.” He smirked. “I’m still not mad at her.” Lucifer told you. Of course he wasn’t. “In fact, I’m quite _proud_.” They high fived.

“Well, you better not act this way with the next one.” You told him casually.

“Huh? I didn’t know you wanted more.” He remarked.

You shrugged. “I guess it doesn’t matter now, because in about eight months you’re going to have another one to look after. Let’s just _hope_ this one takes after me.” You patted his leg and got up to change.

“I’m going to be a big sister?” Tori squealed.

“I guess so, kiddo.” You heard your husband say as you started up the stairs.

“That means I have someone to play with my powers with!” You groaned, deciding to pretend you hadn’t heard that. You were hoping that this baby got his eyes, too. Maybe just not his urge to break rules, and get his way no matter what.


End file.
